


Love and war

by Commander_Leashy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hacker Skye | Daisy Johnson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Leashy/pseuds/Commander_Leashy
Summary: CIA agent Lorraine Broughton and Rising Tide hacker Skye first meet in a bar when they both end up on the hunt for Grant Ward.Skye's got a dark and personal history with Ward, but is incredibly out of her depth. Lorraine's just doing her job. But she quickly finds herself getting close to the young rogueBut Skye soon catches Ward's attention and it's up to Lorraine to save herModern day Lorraine and pre-season 1 Skye





	Love and war

The first time they meet, Lorraine is up at the bar in a club when an attractive but persistent and annoying blonde man strides over and proceeds to chat her up with a cheesy grin and even cheesier pick-up lines

Lorraine's eyes roll as she takes another sip of her drink, not even pretending to be listening to the man drawling in her ear

"I leave you alone for one minute and you’re already attracting admirers" a soft yet confident voice sounds from beside her and she glances to her right to see that her saviour is a petite brunette, black skinny jeans clinging to her legs and outlining their shape perfectly, a grey crop top covering her chest, with a black leather jacket topping off the outfit

She positions herself next to Lorraine, sending the girl a quick wink before turning back to the man, a daring smirk on her face

"Sorry man," the girl says "We haven't seen each other in a long time and we really need to catch up"

The man grunts and huffs but eventually moves away from them and back into the chaos of the crowded club

"Sorry," the brunette smirks, moving to take the man's stool beside Lorraine once he is gone "You looked like you needed saving"

Lorraine meets the eyes of the woman whose beauty she cannot help but note and raises a brow, completely intrigued but suspicious of bold but gentle whisky eyes

"Well, thanks for the rescue..." Lorraine drawls, lingering for the girl's name

"Skye," she says "Just Skye.” she adds when the blonde raises a brow at her “Nice to meet you"

She turns to face the bar, picking up the drink she had deposited when she first sat down, before turning back to face the blonde

"So what do you do, Just Skye?"

"I'm a part-time bartender, with a computer science degree, who wants to be a writer. But really dreams of being a rockstar" she says with a wide smirk

"Wow" Lorraine laughs, turning back to her drink "That's very... broad"

"Isn't it?" Skye chuckles back "And that's only the short version"

"Where are you from Skye?" The blonde asks, still chuckling from the girl’s last comment

"New York" the girl replies "Brooklyn"

"What brought you all the way down to LA?" the brunette asks, growing more interested in the girl with every sentence

"Bad neighbours. Boredom" she lists off with a chuckle, before pausing, her face falling slightly "A broken-heart"

"Well, whoever they are, I'm sure they regret it" Lorraine offers

"I wouldn’t be so sure of that" Skye murmurs

The blonde studies the girl who has turned back to face her drink

"Listen," the girl quickly turns back to face Lorraine "My friend owns a club nearby. You wanna come check it out?"

"Now?" Lorraine questions

"Sure"

"I can't tonight" the blonde replies honestly

"Well, I'll give you the address anyway," Skye says "Come meet me there tomorrow night?"

"Are you asking me out?" Lorraine smirks

"Maybe" Skye smirks back

The girl snags a pen she spots behind the bar and scrawls the address down on the napkin beside her

"So will you come?" she asks, once she slides the napkin over to Lorraine

"Maybe" the blonde responds

Skye stands up then "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow then"

She presses a quick kiss to the blonde's cheek before walking towards the exit of the club, leaving an even more intrigued and fascinated blonde in her wake

* * *

 

When Lorraine walks into the club from the address the next day she spots Skye instantly

She walks up to the bar to meet the girl and slides onto the stool beside her

The girl is wearing black jeans again, this time paired with a dark blue flannel and a black choker around her neck

Skye smiles when she sees her, instantly turning to face her

"I didn't think you were gonna show" the girl admits

Lorraine shrugs "I was intrigued"

"Oh, you were?" Skye smirks

The blonde cocks her head to the side slightly, a small smirk on her face "I was"

"Anyone ever told you how attractive you are when you smirk like that?" Skye's lips quirk

Lorraine raises a brow in response "You're very forward"

"I guess I am," the brunette says

And then she's leaning forward, closing the small distance between them, and pressing their lips together slowly and tenderly

Lorraine instantly kisses her back and when the brunette pulls back after only a few seconds blue eyes peer into deep brown ones

"Let's go someplace quiet," Skye says.

And when she gets to her feet Lorraine quickly follows suit, taking the outstretched hand and allowing herself to be pulled through the crowd

They end up in the bathroom and as soon as Skye closes the door behind them, Lorraine's lips are on hers again as she is quickly but carefully pushed against the wall.

One of Lorraine's hands presses against the wall to balance her, while the other trails from the side of Skye's head to between her shoulder blades, then down to her lower back

And then all of a sudden Lorraine is pulling back with a jerk as her hand snatches the gun she feels from the waistband of Skye's jeans and forces it against her head

Skye flinches back slightly and Lorraine sees her swallow harshly, eyes wide and locked on Lorraine's own suspicious narrowed ones

"Why the gun, Skye?"

Skye breathes harshly "You're not as well-disguised as you think"

Lorraine cocks her head to the side

"I know who you are" Skye continues "You're Lorraine Broughton. With the CIA. And you're here in LA because of Grant Ward"

Lorraine closes the distance between them in an instant, forcing her forearm across Skye's chest and pressing the gun to her temple

"How do you know about Ward?" She breathes, her face only inches from the brunette's

"He's my ex. He tried to kill me. The broken heart I mentioned" Skye instantly blurts out and Lorraine can feel her trembling underneath her "I-I'm here to stop him as well. I don't work for him"

Lorraine slowly pulls back, lowering the gun and her arm from Skye's chest

"Start talking. Now" Lorraine says

"I'm with the Rising Tide. I went out with Ward for a year or so until he tried to kill me. Turns out he was only with me to get info on my colleagues." the brunette explains "Now he's going around killing Rising Tide members because we have info on him. I'm here to stop him."

Lorraine notes the way Skye is still trembling and her breathing is still slightly uneven

"Ward's a trained killer. You're a hacker. What were you planning on doing?" Lorraine asks, genuinely interested in the answer

"I didn't think much further than find the bastard and shoot him" Skye admits

"Smart" Lorraine comments dryly

"Listen, he tried to kill me and now he's killing my friends because of who we work for" Skye frowns "I was probably next anyway"

"So you thought you'd make it easier for him?" the blonde raises a brow

"I got involved with the Rising Tide because I thought I could help people by getting information out. I didn't ask to be the target of some murderous psychopath or to lose all my friends to that same psychopath"

Lorraine sighs, "You should have become a writer. Or a rock star"

The blonde's lips quirk up into a small smile and Skye can't help but laugh at the comment, despite the situation

Lorraine steps forward then, once again closing the distance between them, and her hand comes up to cup Skye's cheek before her lips press against the brunette's.

They later find themselves in Lorraine's hotel room, on her bed. And when Lorraine wakes up Skye is naked and asleep against her chest

The blonde eventually carefully removes herself from under Skye and throws on some clothes before leaving the hotel to go follow up her newest lead on Ward's location

When she goes back a few hours later Skye and all traces of her ever being in the room are gone 

* * *

 

They find themselves back in Lorraine’s bed the night after that, and the night after that, and then again the night after that

The blonde comes to learn that Skye has many scars over her body. Her fingers quickly become acquainted with each one. There’s a small one across the inside of her brow, a bigger one on her stomach, one on her thigh and several on her back. Lorraine doesn’t dare ask about any of them though

Skye shifts slightly from where she is positioned with her head on Lorraine’s chest, the girl’s arm underneath her and gently running through the back of her hair

She glances up to see Lorraine’s eyes gazing at a spot of nothing on the far wall and her hand begins to gently stroke the skin of the blonde’s collarbone which peeks out from under the covers

“What are you thinking?” Skye asks, not yet shifting to meet the girl’s eyes

“Nothing important. Go back to sleep” Lorraine tells her softly

But she doesn’t

“Have you ever been in love?” Skye asks instead

Lorraine takes a breath, continuing to play with the girl’s hair instead of answering just yet, knowing there is more Skye wants to say

“I think that love is the only thing worth living for,” the brunette says

Lorraine lowers her head to rest against the top of Skye’s, still peering at the wall ahead of them

“Or dying for” Skye adds

There’s a pause between them and Skye shifts to rest more on Lorraine’s chest, her eyes closing momentarily in content

“I’m not afraid of love” Lorraine eventually breaks the pause with the softly and quietly spoken words

Skye moves her head from Lorraine’s chest then, looking up at the blonde. Lorraine tilts her head, upon feeling the movement of the girl previously on her chest, and meets the girl’s eyes

“Then what are you afraid of?” She asks

“Losing it” Lorraine answers honestly, staring directly into sleepy but genuinely curious whiskey eyes

“When you tell the truth you look different” Skye beams while Lorraine gently pushes dark hair behind her ear “Your eyes change”

“Thanks for the warning” Lorraine’s lips quirk upwards minutely

Skye leans down to rest her chin against Lorraine’s chest “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I better not do that again”

The brunette peers up at the woman who is once again looking at the wall

“Why?”

Lorraine tenderly brushes another strand of hair behind Skye’s hair, before trailing her hand back to the back of her head. She gently guides the girl back down to her chest

“Cause it’s gonna get me killed one day,” the blonde tells her as she tangles her fingers in thick dark hair

Skye sighs, closing her eyes against Lorraine’s skin as the blonde tilts her head to rest on the brunette’s.

“God, you’re morbid” she groans

Lorraine smiles at the younger woman’s words before pressing a quick and barely noticeable kiss to her head 

* * *

 

They don’t see each other the next night, or the night after that. And when Skye goes to Lorraine’s hotel room, worried from not hearing from the blonde, the woman is not there

When they see each other the day after that, Lorraine rushes down the hallway to Skye’s hotel room, one of her eyes bloodshot and red, the other largely swollen. Her face is covered in cuts and bruises and the skin over her ribs is mottled with black and blue marking.

The blonde had dragged herself out of the warehouse Ward was using as his base of operations. She’d snuck in to take him out but he’d already known she was there. Turns out just as she’d been spying on him, his men had been spying on her. And on Skye. He knew they were in LA after him.

The man had left his men to deal with her, believing the 10 men would be more than enough to put her down.

They weren’t.

And that was how Lorraine found herself almost jogging down to Skye’s room to warn her. To get her out of the city and away from Ward.

She bangs on the girl’s door when she reaches it and when she gets no answer she pounds her fists against it desperately

After a moment the door swings open and there is a gun in her face and Lorraine realises that maybe viciously pounding on the door of the girl who has a murdering psychopath after her was not a great idea

“Lorraine?” Skye breathes, instantly lowering the gun before throwing her arms around the woman’s neck

Lorraine’s hands slowly come up to rest on Skye’s waist for only a moment before she is gently pushing her back

Skye’s hands quickly come up to tenderly hold Lorraine’s face as she registers the state of it

“Wh-what happened?” she asks before Lorraine pulls her head from Skye’s palms and steps further into the room, promptly closing the door behind her “I didn’t hear from you. I got worried.”

“You need to leave LA,” Lorraine tells her instead “Go back home. You have to get out while you can”

“Lorraine, what are you talking about? Who did this to you?”

“Ward’s men. He knows you’re here Skye. He’s known the entire time. You have to leave”

She watches Skye’s face fall as she processes the news

The blonde moves around the girl and grabs the half-empty duffel bag by Skye’s bed.

“Go back to New York. Just go somewhere safe.” Lorraine says as she places the bag on the bed before beginning to grab the clothes Skye has strewn across the floor and throw them in the bag

“Come with me” Skye blurts out, pleading brown eyes gazing straight into the back of Lorraine’s head

“I can’t” Lorraine shakes her head, not taking her eyes off the bag she stuffs another t-shirt into

“I’m not leaving if you’re not” the brunette insists stubbornly before grabbing the duffel bag from Lorraine, waiting for the blonde to look at her

“Yes you are,” the blonde tells her, whirling on the girl, her eyes full of fury, determination, annoyance, and worry? “This stupid revenge plot is going to get you killed. You leave the city before that happens, okay?”

“I don’t take orders from you” Skye frowns

“You do today” Lorraine takes the bag back from the girl

“Lorraine, stop!” the brunette shouts as she takes Lorraine’s arm and pulls her round to face her again

“Just, please!” Lorraine yells suddenly “I need you to get out. I’ll take Ward down myself. I’ll stop him getting to any more of your friends. But I need you to get somewhere safe. Please”

Skye sees the desperation and the pleading on her face

“Fine.” She sighs “I’ll go. On one condition…”

Lorraine sighs but gestures for her to go on anyway

“You come get me as soon as you’re done with Ward,” Skye says “You come to New York and you come find me”

“You shouldn’t want this” Lorraine sighs again “You should want to get back to your life. Your normal life.”

“I didn’t exactly have a normal life before all this,” the younger woman says

“I can’t be what you want. I can’t be with you. I’m a spy, Skye.”

“And I’m a hacker whose last boyfriend tried to kill her. And I had trust issues even before that. But I trust you. I let myself trust you. I don’t think you know what that means” Skye peers up at the taller woman, eyes wide and full of emotion

Lorraine places a hand on her cheek then

“I know what it means, Skye” she promises

“I know, okay? But we don’t have time for this. I need you to get out of here. Please?”

“I will. I’ll go. But I need you to promise you won’t just forget me. You won’t leave me behind”

“Unfortunately I don’t think I ever could forget you” Lorraine smiles slightly

“Then you’ll come find me. When you get out of here. Safe. You come find me, okay?”

Lorraine sighs, eyes closing briefly “Okay”

Skye nods back, a relieved smile on her face “Okay”

“I have to go now,” Lorraine says

The brunette nods

The blonde’s thumb gently strokes the skin of Skye’s cheek

“You okay to get back home?” She asks

Skye nods “I’ll just catch a bus or something”

“Stay safe”

“You too”

Lorraine nods

“I’ll see you soon then,” Skye says

“You will”

She presses a kiss to Skye’s forehead and then she’s gone. 

* * *

 

Lorraine only gets a couple blocks away when her eye catches on an idle car parked by the side of the road.

It’s more the man inside the car that catches her eye

The black eye and bloody nose he sports.

She remembers him.

The first man who’d gone for her when Ward had told them all to get rid of her.

She’d only managed to hit him twice before the next guy was on her and so he hadn’t got the worst of her anger

The man looks like he’s waiting for someone, the car’s engine running and ready to drive off in a hurry.

And then Lorraine realises her mistake.

She shouldn’t have left Skye.

And then she’s turning around and running. Sprinting. With everything she has. Back to the hotel.

Back to Skye.

She races through the lobby, ignoring the bellhop and everyone else in her way.

She races up the stairs and back down the hallway she’d hurried down only around a quarter of an hour earlier

The blonde knocks on the door. Pounds desperately on the door like her heart pounds against her chest. Beats her fists against it

And then she’s kicking it down. Her foot colliding with the wood with all the force she can muster

She sprints into the room, gun already drawn, but doesn’t see Skye.

She’s not in the main part of the room.

But she can hear a struggle. She can hear the brunette crying out a strangled cry for help

Lorraine races into the bathroom and reacts instantly to what she sees

Skye on her knees on the floor. Her head wrenched back by the cord around her neck, strangling her. Choking the life out of her

Grant Ward stands over her. Pulling the cord tight, his muscles flexing at the struggle Skye puts up.

There’s blood on the side of the sink and some on the floor.

Lorraine doesn’t hesitate even for a fraction of a second before her finger pulls the trigger

Ward doesn’t even have time to look over at Lorraine as she enters the bathroom before the bang of the gunshot echoes across the small bathroom.

The man’s head snaps back with the force of the bullet that goes straight through his forehead and his hands relinquish their hold on the cord

Skye collapses to the ground, coughing and gasping as Ward topples over himself and falls straight into the bathtub.

Lorraine looks over the scene once more, her heart still racing, before swiftly dropping to her knees beside Skye

She pulls the girl into her lap, straightening her up so her back rests against her chest, making it easier for the air to flow back into her heaving and panicking lungs

The blonde then carefully guides the girl’s head back to rest against her shoulder

“Breathe” she instructs gently and she can feel the way Skye settles slightly at the sound of her voice

Her right hand gently massages the column of Skye’s throat, while her left smooths back the hair on the side of her head.

Lorraine’s brows knit together when she feels something sticky under her palm

She pulls her hand back and feels worry coiling in her stomach again at the red that now stains her hand.

The blood that she saw on the sink makes sense now.

Skye’s head bleeds from when Ward had smashed it into the side of the sink when she had tried to get away from him.

Lorraine feels the anger rising up inside her as well as worry and she’s almost sorry that she killed Ward before roughing him up a little. Almost

She stands up then, hoisting Skye into her arms as she does so

The girl is still not breathing right and Lorraine worries about how bad the damage to her throat is.

“I’m gonna get us out of here, okay?” She assures the brunette

“Wh-wh-what about-about...” She rasps out breathlessly, her wide eyes flicking to the bathtub before they make it back to Lorraine’s blues

“CIA will sort it” Lorraine answers as she exits the bathroom and walks back out to the main room, glass and other fragments of the carnage that she had failed to notice in her panic to get to Skye, crunching under her feet

“I-I-I was go-going to leave. I-I swear. B-but he came in as-as soon as you left” Skye manages. Her voice is hoarse and strained and Lorraine can tell how painful it must have felt just to get those stuttered words out.

“Shhh” she soothes “It’s okay. I believe you, sweetheart.”

“S-s-sorry”

“Hey, this isn’t your fault. Don’t apologise. Just breathe for me, okay?” The blonde reminds her

“And stay awake, alright? It’s really important that you stay awake for me, Skye” Lorraine hastily adds, because she can feel Skye slipping away into unconsciousness

She can see the girl’s eyelids dragging and can feel the hand that had previously been clinging to the neck of her shirt loosening slowly

Skye nods and Lorraine glances down and sees her determinedly forcing her eyes open from where they had slipped closed

“That’s it. Good girl”

And then Lorraine is stepping out of the hotel room and into the hallway, which is strangely empty

When she registers the fire alarm she realises why

Someone must have heard the gunshot and pulled the fire alarm for some reason, or the CIA was already on site and had pulled it for her to be able to get out

Either way, Lorraine is grateful as she heads out of the hotel through a secret staff back entrance

She sticks to the alleyways as she heads back to her own hotel room which is only a few blocks from Skye’s and uses another back entrance to get in

When she finally makes it to her room she kicks the door shut behind her and rushes to carefully place Skye down on the bed

The girl’s eyes are shut and Lorraine realises she doesn’t know how long they’ve been like that, having been focussed on getting the girl somewhere safe fast.

“Skye” she calls, lightly patting the girl’s cheeks in an attempt to rouse her

“Skye” she tries again when that doesn’t work

The girl grunts and her head shifts to the side as her eyes flicker and Lorraine can tell that thankfully her head is no longer bleeding profusely as there is only a small mark of blood left on the sheet when she moves

“Hey, hey. It’s okay” Lorraine is quick to assure her when she sees her begin to panic

Skye’s eyes open fully and she sees Lorraine and feels the hands on her cheeks, though her voice is slightly garbled and it sounds like she’s hearing her from underwater.

“Skye?” She questions “Can you hear me? Skye?”

Skye nods drowsily and Lorraine can see how out of it she is

“Just stay awake for me, please, okay?”

Skye nods again and then Lorraine leaves her line of sight.

She returns in what seems to be only a second to Skye and carries a first aid kit in her hands

“Can you sit up for me, Skye?” Lorraine asks gently

The blonde helps her and they soon get Skye sitting up so Lorraine can bandage her head.

The blonde does it as fast as she can, sensing the way Skye is on the verge of passing out again.

When she’s done she forces a bottle of water against Skye’s lips and tells her to drink, promising that it will help soothe her throat and clear her head.

The brunette opens her mouth and Lorraine slowly tips the bottle back to allow the water in

She can see that Skye is finding it slightly hard to swallow and so her other hand comes up to gently massage her throat again, coaxing the water down.

When Skye pushes the bottle away it is practically empty anyway and Lorraine screws the lid back on before putting it on the floor

Skye’s head falls forward then and crashes into Lorraine’s shoulder.

The blonde sighs and presses a hand to the back of Skye’s now bandaged head.

“It’s okay. I got you”

The girl soon completely slumps against her and Lorraine knows she has finally given into unconsciousness

The blonde gently, cradling her head between her palms, lowers her back down to the bed

She checks the girl’s head again, making sure the bleeding has been stemmed, and takes her pulse which she finds is strong and regular against her fingers.

The spy sighs in relief before, slowly and as carefully as she can, laying herself beside the blonde

Skye stirs in her sleep but settles quickly when Lorraine wraps an arm across her waist and pulls her closer. The brunette’s head turns and her nose finds itself buried against Lorraine’s neck

The blonde turns on her side and while her right arm remains across Skye’s waist, her left gently snakes under the girl’s neck, her hand tangling in the back of her dark hair 

* * *

 

Lorraine briefly falls asleep but when she wakes up Skye is still asleep and they remain in the same position they’d fallen asleep in

Lorraine’s hand moves from Skye’s waist to check her pulse again and then moves back down when she finds it steady and prominent.

She doesn’t sleep though. Her eyes remain on the brunette’s face which only looks peaceful and restful. A stark change from the pain and fear scrawled across it when Lorraine had barged into the bathroom and found her.

The peace only lasts for a small while longer though and when Skye’s breathing soon begins to pick up Lorraine can feel it against her neck

She can feel the soft and regular breaths against her neck quickly growing harsh and erratic

She can see the change in the girl’s face as her peaceful expression changes to a tightly furrowed brow above eyes that remain shut, and a clenched jaw that trembles slightly

And then she hears the pained whimpers and sudden cries and knows exactly what is going on

“No… please… stop… please stop” the words are hoarse and barely there and Lorraine knows she must be causing herself immense pain through the strain on her tender and bruised vocal cords

“Skye, sweetheart, wake up” she strokes the girl’s face, fingers sweeping across her brows and thumbs caressing the tense muscles of her jaw

“No… Don't… please… no!”

The brunette wakes with a start, her head springing from the pillows as she launches herself into a sitting position.

The movement leaves her head swimming and Lorraine can tell from the way her hands reach out desperately for something, anything, to cling onto, her eyes squeezing shut in an attempt to stop the room spinning

Lorraine quickly moves so she is crouched on the bed in front of the girl

She reaches out and gently places her hands on the girl’s biceps

Skye’s eyes slam open, panic and fear swimming in them before recognition and realisation floods in

“It’s okay. You’re okay. I got you” she assures

“S-s-sorry” Skye gasps out

“You don’t need to apologise. Just try not to speak, okay? It’ll only hurt.”

Skye nods and Lorraine can see that her breathing is still slightly harsh and stilted

“Just focus on your breathing, Skye. You’re safe, I promise”

Skye nods again and Lorraine watches as she visibly tries to slow her breathing

The blonde moves closer to the woman until she is near enough to gently lower her head to her chest, pressing the girl’s ear to the skin over her heart

The steady thrum of Lorraine’s heartbeat against her ear lulls her into a state of calm and she sighs as she finds herself once again able to bring air into her lungs

“You wanna talk about it?” Lorraine offers, referring to the nightmare. And she knows she shouldn’t be encouraging Skye to strain her vocal cords any further but she doesn’t want the girl bottling up her trauma and making herself ill

She feels Skye almost frantically shaking her head against her chest

“Alright. That’s alright, honey” she assures

A sudden pang of pain emanating from her head has Skye wincing against Lorraine as her hand quickly goes to cradle her head

The blonde guides her head away from where it is buried against her chest and looks her in the eyes, worry and concern flooding her features

“What’s wrong?”

“H-hurts” She croaks out

Lorraine sees the way she tenderly cradles her head but is relieved to see that it is not actually bleeding again

“Your head?” Lorraine wants to confirm

Skye nods slowly, eyes slamming closed at another wave of pain

“I think I saw some painkillers in the first aid kit.” She says before leaning over to grab the kit she had deposited on the floor by the bed

She picks up the water bottle that is almost empty but has enough left in it for Skye to take a pill or two

Lorraine pops the pills from the packaging before handing them to Skye who finds it more of a struggle than normal to swallow them due to her bruised throat

She does manage to get them down though and Lorraine presses a kiss to her forehead before taking the bottle from her hand and dropping it on the floor again

“You should try get some more rest,” Lorraine says

“You-you’ll st-stay?” the girl asks, a hint of fear and hesitance in her voice

“I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart”

the blonde is quick to assure her

Skye nods, quickly beginning to feel drowsy again as her already diminished strength begins to fade even further

Lorraine helps her get settled and they end up both on their side, facing each other. Skye buries her head in Lorraine’s chest and clutches at the neck of her shirt, while the blonde once again slips an arm under her and one over her waist.

"I'm not going anywhere" she murmurs into the girl's hair as she presses a kiss there


End file.
